Total Drama After The World Tour
Plot After Total Drama World Tour, the Total Drama production has been sued by various contestants and Chris McLean got blamed for this.So it up to him to fix that problem.Also, we gonna interviews the final four contestants about their time on the season. Story Prologue When Total Drama World Tour ended, the contestants returned home on a McLean and Chef Hatchet took an helicopter since their boat have been destroyed by Ezekiel. "Woo! That was one heck of a blast" Chris said "Yeah," said Chef "but with what have occurred during the season, i think we will be in trouble." "What make you said that"Chris Chris's cell phone ring so he pick it up and answer it. "Yello" "CHRIS MCLEAN,GET THERE IMMEDIATELY!" Later,Chris and Chef are in the Total Drama Headquarters "Thanks to you,we being sued because of what you did."the executive producer said "What do you mean,i did gave the audience what they want : action,suspense and specially drama."Chris said "That and an unfair double elimination and money that been thrown in lava." "What! It's Ezekiel's fault for the money in lava." "Ugh,let's forget you want to continue to host this show, i give you this challenge: You and Chef gonna visit a fan who willing to pay for everything you done..." "You can count on me-" "...in one day!" Chris gulped "If you succeed,you keep your make it quick." Sierra's Interview Note:Interviews do not take place at the same time as the story Sierra is shown sitting on a boat with her pizza box laptop. She then notice the camera crew. "Is this for the interview?"Sierra said "Yes."The cameraman said "Well, hi, I'm Sierra, one of TDWT viewers at home probably want to know a little about me." "So how was your first experience on Total Drama?" "Well,it was great, you may know that i was here to interview the contestants myself for my Total Drama websites and win Cody's it didn't go well as i least,i got more of his respect at the end.I hope that one day we will meet each other , it was fun to interview Chris until i realize he was a all i have to say for now." At that case,the camera stop rolling. "That's a wrap."the cameraman said Then the camera crew jump out of the boat to interview another contestant. Part I An contest about Chris and Chef visiting his fan was anounced,a lucky rich fan who's willing to pay for Chris's damages during TDWT have won this contest.Now its time to meet them. {C Chris and Chef are in front of one of his fan's house. "Well,i think this the first house."Chris said Chris ring the bell.Then, when the fan open the door, he was quickly glomped in the fan's arms. "Chris McLean,i'm so happy to see you!"the fan happily said. "Ugh.Yeah,good to see you but can i at least have some air."Chris said in a choking voice due the fan's grip. "Oops.Sorry"the fan said "I'm just so exited that i see you in person.I also heard about your hosting problem.But don't worry, i'm gonna save you." "Yeah.So let's take a look at your house,shall we?" Chris and Chef enter the fan's house "So,what do you like of me,my style,my hosting talents,my not-messy hair."Chris said "Actually,i like everything you do."the fan said {C "That good,well what do you want me to do now." "I want you to do something i always want you to do." "What is it." "I want you to... try one of your challenge." "WHAT"Chris shout "Ooh,that a shocker"Chef said Cody's Interview Cody is sitting on a boat entertaining himself He then notice the camera crew "Let's me guess,Chris sent you there to interview me?"Cody said "Yes"the cameraman said "Well,hi there,i'm Cody,one of the TDWT contestant.You may know me as that Gwen-crushing techno geek, well, look like things din't go as planned *sigh*.At least, i got someone who support me during the season and that person is Sierra.I know,she was a stalker the whole season,but at least,she lighten up a little at the end.By now,she got my respect.And as of now, i got something to remember:Never trust 'Al-jerkface'." "Well,that all i have to say."Cody said "And that a wrap."the cameraman said Then the camera crew jump out of the boat (again) to interview another contestant. Part II Chris,Chef and the fan are where the challenge that take place in Niagara Falls,where the fan want Chris to do his is the same challenge that came from also hold the fan on his arms "So,this is where the challenge will take place" Chris said nervously "Yes"the fan said Chris gulped "If you remember the rules of the challenge, you know what to do." Chris looked down,then at the fan,then at the end of the looked very fearful, but then,he put his foot on the cord and walk,he looked very fearful when he walk in. Meanwhile,the fan encouraging him. "Go Chris you can do it!"the fan said to Chris Chris spotted for a while. "When this show was made, i was sure that i'll never do any of these crazy challenges"Chris though He then continue to he at the end of the cord, he leap with the fan on his arms due to be scared to fall down. Chris take some breath and then said "I did it". Chef then come and say"Prettyboy's doin' his own challenge is rather funny." "Really,then try it yourself."Chris reply to Chef "You did it,you're so gonna thank me when you're will host the fourth season of Total Drama." "Yeah, thank you."Chris whispered. Heather's Interview Heather is sitting on a boat her head hung down When she notice the camera crew,her face turn into an annoyed look "Don't you see i'm not in the mood for interview,can't we do that later."Heather said annoyed "No"the cameraman said Heather make an annoyed sigh. "Hi,i'm Heather,one of the TDWT contestant." "So,how was your third experience on Total Drama." "It was the worst of all, the money burn in lava thanks to that idiot beast, Ezekiel."Heather said angrily. "Do you really like Alejandro?" Heather's angry face turn into a sad one."Actually,...yes i do.I try not to show it because i don't want to be distracted by his charm like what happen to the other girls, specially at the final challenge. But now, he end badly because of me." "That a wrap."the cameraman said " GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE!" Heather angrily said and shove the camera crew in the water Part III Chris, Chef and the fan returned to the fan’s house after the challenge in Niagara Falls. Chris is still terrified from experience he endure back there. “That was awesome what you did,Chris.” the fan said and go to a room.During that, Chris and Chef are talking. “The producers will so thanks me for saving the show.”Chris, already recovered, said proudly “You can really give this fan some credits”Chef said “Yeah, i’ll give this fan some credits.” Later, the fan return with a huge briefcase of money. “Here ya go, Chris.Five million dollars for the next season,your actions on TDWT and a million for the next season.” Then, the fan give the briefcase to Chris and said.”Thanks to past the day with me, Chris.And Chef too.” Chef waved his hand and though “And now i got noticed.” “Yep,i,Chris McLean do everything to amaze his fans”Chris said and then mumble to himself.“Like i got the choice to visit the one that make do my own challenge” Chris and Chef then leave the house and head to the Total Drama Headquarters. Alejandro's Interview Alejandro is standing since he can’t sit down because of his robot suit. He then notice the camera crew “Do i really need to do this”Alejandro said “Yes”The cameraman said, bored of repeating the same thing Alejandro then sigh “So,how was your first experience on Total Drama.” “For the first time, it was great, eliminate and manipulate those i don’t like, but then, it was bad. That geek Cody just mock me during a challenge, that idiotic guy Ezekiel burn my million and tell me about Heather.” “Are you and Heather ever gonna hook up?” “Seriously,you really want to know what i think about Heather. Well, i say that she a MURDER.Thanks to her, i nearly die and i need that uncomfortable robot suit until i got healed.I help her in the contest and she repay me with craps.Ugh.She will pay.That selfish,arrogant,feisty,attractive,beautiful chica... Ugh.She will pay.” “That a warp.” “Now just get out of here.” The camera crew then jump in the water. Epilogue Chris and Chef are now to the Total Drama Headquarters office again “Here you go five millions dollars that gonna save the show.” Chris said,giving the money briefcase to the executive producer “Perfect, now we can pay for the damage you done during Total Drama World Tour”the executive producer said “and we can purchase a new location for the next season” “So i’m back to hosting duties?” “Yes” “Woo-o”Chris with and then hug Chef who roll his eyes. The image stop and Chris appear in front of the screen saying “And that how i return to hosting duties” He actually said this to the 24 contestants from season 1-3, those who were previously injured or shaved have been restored to normal. “O.K., but you did invite us for something.”Noah said unamused “That right, you been invited because you’ll be competing on a brand new season.” At that case some of the contestants cheer while some groan Then, Blaineley appear in front of Chris and said “That right, and this time, i’m NOT competing.” Once again, the contestant groan,this time, there is no cheers. “How did you manage to be there, you?”Chris said to Blaineley “I ask them for a favor.”Blaineley said to Chris. When she finished, Chris pushed her out of the way and said “So, are you ready for drama?” “Wooooo,we’re back to the game”Owen shout “EEEEEEE”Katie and Sadie shout “Just kick me out already.” Gwen said unamused “I won’t lose this time.” Courtney said “This for my revenge” Alejandro said then look at Ezekiel,who take a step away and then at Heather. “Well,get ready for Total...Drama...A-MAZE-ING." Chris shout Total Drama A-MAZE-Ing Trailer They though it will be done for them. They though they won't compete anymore. They... where... all... WRONG... This time will compete on a new place. Show the picture of a maze stadium. Chris is now in front of the camera and shout "Are you ready to see new challenges?" Now The contestants will not be the same "Wooooo! We're back to the game" Owen happily shouted when he go out of a bus. ...well, some will, but some will not but whatever. There will be more complex challenges "Where is it,where is it" Eva said There will be conflict "GET BACK THERE YOU MONEY-BURNING BEAST!"Heather shout at Ezekiel,who's in a hot pursuit by her and Alejandro. There will be relationship Tyler and Lindsay are making out in a labyrinth corner until someone out. "Hey,you lovebirds, no time for that." There will be... friendship? Sierra and Gwen are shaking hands with an nearly forced smile in their face. Sierra then threatly whispered to Gwen while still shaking her hand "If you make him cry,i gonna rip your face out." Gwen then do the same "Well, try not making him cry,you stalker." Kind off. There will be action Cody and Alejandro are on a dual. There will be drama "How could you do this to me" Izzy angrily said at Noah There will be revenge "I'll get everyone of them!" Courtney fiercely said There will be more things on... Total... Drama... A-MAZE-ING... Now available Trivia Category:Mc1231's Post-TDWT Alternate Universe